Operation Centipede
by Northangerescapee
Summary: With geniuses there's usually more than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

She knew it was going to hurt. She knew even before she walked out of the garage, still reeling from the fight and that blond interloper unexpected revelation… She just didn't anticipate it hurting that much. On her way to the condo, she had to remind herself that it was for the best, that she was protecting everything she hold dear. That mantra kept her going through her daily routine until she found herself in bed… alone. That night, she cried herself to sleep, her nose buried in a pillow that smelled of him. That night and all the nights after that, she slept ill, waking up suddenly to check the empty space beside her, her heart breaking once more when she realized that this sweet dream where he was holding her hand and whispering one of those silly nicknames she secretly loved so much was just that, a dream.

The days weren't so bad. She could immerse herself in her work, determined to make Team Centipede a creditable company. She kept her geniuses in check, calming Sly's nervous breakdowns, Happy's bursts of anger and dodging the Doc "we need to talk" moments. She was good at handling geniuses, wasn't she? She negotiated contracts, met potential clients, went through all the paperwork needed to create this new business. They all badly needed the cash and she was a good manager. She was...efficient and good at connecting with people.

She dealt with her son's stormy moods with patience. He had, after all, every right to miss his father figure. She wished there was a way for Ralph to meet with Walter from times to times. The boy was getting more withdraw every day. He was spending most of his time on his computer, working on some project. He had helped with some of Centipede's cases that needed his hacking skills but his success had not seemed to cheer him up. She had a nagging feeling that those achievements felt hollow to him if he couldn't share them with his mentor. To be honest, she missed sharing her success with the older genius too.

When, a few weeks after "that night", she met him by chance at one of their prospective client office, she had to reminds herself that she was angry, that she hated the very sight of him to not run to him and beg him to stop that nonsense. Luckily, that brainy intruder was there too and her smug smile was enough to spark her ire all over again.

The garage was so empty at night it was almost unbearable. Once, he was perfectly happy to be on his own at the end of the day. But it was before her, before he had a family to share this space with him. Without them, the garage wasn't a home anymore, just a hollow shell where he was protected from the outside world. Before that night, a few weeks ago, when he had stood there, watching the woman he loved walking away from him, he would have scoffed at the idea of a "deafening silence". Now he knew that it could be. He missed the small sounds made by Paige cooking in their kitchen or Ralph typing at his computer. That silence was hurting him, killing him slowly. To keep the pain at bay, he had tried to revert back to his old "robot" persona, but the outcome hasn't been favorable. He just couldn't ignore his E.Q anymore.

He was looking discontentedly at a few pictures on his computer, pictures of his perfect little family, the one he missed so much, when a detail suddenly caught his eye. His favorite picture of Ralph had been renamed and was now called:09-22-14 d4 d5. He didn't have to think twice to understand: the day he met Ralph and their first moves on the improvised check board were very vivid memories. The genius had a small smile, the first one in many weeks. His boy had managed to hack into his computer, definitely not a small feat! The pride he felt at that accomplishment was overwhelming and for the first time since that terrible night, he was, for a few seconds, nearly happy. Doubt however quickly intruded. How was he to answer? Ralph was reaching out to him and he had to respond to it. He had to find a safe way to do it but it was inconceivable not to try his hardest. After more than half an hour reflection, he finally devised a plan which guaranteed safety and was really easy to implement. He opened the office suite on his computer and started typing a few lines, carefully worded: " _Hello Buddy, I hope you're doing well. Things at the garage are not what they used to be but I'm managing._ _I_ _learn_ _t_ _that you were successful in the last case you were on. I'm very impressed by your skills. How did you manage to get through those firewalls?_ _I'm very proud of you but please take care and be safe. If anything were to happen to you..._ " He stopped there and left the file open on his screen before returning to the program he has been working on for the last week, a fairly basic task that should bring a few bucks. His mind wasn't in it anyway and he finally returned to his note wondering how he would know if he had been read. For a few minutes he stared at the screen until he noticed the name of the file. It wasn't called c4 Nc6 anymore. The name was now: IloveyoutooDad. Ralph was Paige Dineen's son indeed, capable of rocking your world or breaking your heart with five words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A glance at Cabe's stoic face when he arrived at the garage that morning was all Walter needed to know: Homeland had taken the decision he has been anticipating since Scorpion's implosion. Scorpion 2.0 wasn't a government contractor anymore. It wasn't really a surprise but he braced himself anyway to hear what the agent had to say.

\- "I'm sorry, Son, those idiots decided that we were finished. It seems that we're not a team of geniuses anymore…

\- They're right, you know. One genius and two normal humans doesn't constitute a team of geniuses.

\- If you say so… But there's more … They want me to try and see if Team Centipede would consider working for Homeland, for a smaller fee, of course. I'd like to tell them to go to hell but…

\- You need your job… I understand. You're not supposed to pay for my mistakes.

\- You're not the only one to blame in that mess and if you don't want me to go, I'll find a way…

\- No, do what you're asked. I'll be fine.

\- Son, I'm so sorry. I wish there was another way…

\- Well, we both know there isn't. Wishing that's things were different is a waste of time. When are you meeting with Centipede?

\- I figured that I'll go there now. I was supposed to go and see them just after my meeting with Carson but I had to tell you in person.

\- I appreciate that…"

With those words, Walter turned his attention back to his computer screen, typing a few lines of code. He looked deadly calm, as emotionless as a statue and the Homeland agent didn't like that at all. Since Paige's departure, Walter had slowly grown more withdrawn, immersing himself in his work. During jobs he didn't take the time to explain his reasoning anymore, he simply dictated a few orders, expecting that Florence and Cabe would follow his lead without question. With clients, he was also returning to his old habits, and they had lost a few contracts due to Walter's arrogance and high handed manners. The agent cleared his throat:

\- "Well… I'll be seeing you, I guess…

\- About that… I.. I'd prefer if you were not to come back." The genius looked at his mentor and added in a rush "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it would be to painful. Knowing that you'll be seeing them everyday, when I'm not allowed to… I mi-miss them so much, Cabe, I didn't know you could miss someone that much. I will miss you too, a-a lot, obviously, but..." The Homeland agent had to acknowledge that he had been wrong : the genius wasn't impassive at all. The eyes that were fixing the older man face were incredibly sad and suspiciously bright. Cabe put a comforting hand on the younger man shoulder.

\- "I know, Son, I know… Don't worry, I understand. I'll gather my things, then, and be on my way."

Moving with military efficiency, the agent made short work of assembling the few items he had in the garage and he was storing them in a cardboard box when a cheerful Florence, carrying a beaker full of a greenish liquid, came through the door. She walked past the agent, directly to Walter's desk and declared triumphantly:

\- "I've got it this time! This compound is exactly what you asked for! It will react with the lead of the pipe, producing a green smoke and allowing us to find the leak without digging..." She then seemed to notice the Homeland handler and his cardboard box. "Are you spring cleaning, Cabe? It's true that this place could do with a good tidying up."

The agent answered gruffly "I'm not tidying up, I'm leaving. Homeland is sending me on another assignment."He then turned to Walter who stood up, opening one drawer of his desk and picking an envelope from it. "Good Bye, then! Take care;

\- Good Bye, Cabe. I've already said that… but it has really been a pleasure to work with you..." He handed the agent the envelope "Here you are and, please, Cabe..." He trailed off, unsure how to finish his sentence. The older man nodded and suddenly drawn the genius in a quick hug. "I will, Son, I promise I will..." The agent then turned, picked up his box and, with a nod in Florence direction, he was gone.

Shocked, the chemist looked at Walter who was already seating back in his chair. "Well, what was that about ?"

\- He told you. He has been reassigned. To Centipede. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone. We'll discuss the future of Scorpion 2.0 later." As the chemist was heading to the door, he added as an afterthought "Have a good day", in the same mechanic voice, before burying his face in his hands.

Cabe arrived at Centipede's headquarters, a former recording studio to find Paige alone. Before he had time to explain his presence, she invited him to follow her in the meeting room. On their way to the room, she explained to the agent that this room used to be the "live room" of the studio. By the door of the room, on a table was a plastic box. Paige put her phone in the box and asked Cabe to do the same with his. She explained "This room is soundproof and no phones or electronic devices are allowed in it. That way we're sure no-one, even a genius, will be able to spy on us and steal our clients"

\- "You know that Walter would never do that!

\- He might not but other wouldn't be so considerate." She closed the door. "It's nice to see you. Why are you here ?

\- Homeland would like to negotiate a contract with Centipede. You'll work for them the same way Scorpion used to.

\- And Scorpion…?

-It's not a Government's contractor anymore. Carson thinks that's it's best to stick with the team with more geniuses. I'll be your handler. Obviously, you wouldn't be paid as much, but…" Astounded, the agent suddenly stopped speaking. Paige was looking at him, white with fury.

"So you abandoned him too. How could you? You were supposed to watch over him, to take care of him and you just go and leave him alone..." With every word, the ex-waitress was advancing toward him, fists closed and eyes shooting daggers and the ex- marine was slowly backing away.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, sorry for the delay in posting. I was on holiday and the internet connexion was extremely bad. But I'm back home and I hope I will be able to post more frequently.**

Chapter 3

\- « Calm down, kid, calm down. I'm not really happy with this either. I just did what I was told to do. I told Walter that I would find a way to stick with Scorpion 2.0 if he wanted me to. But he gave me his blessing. I guess he always knew it would come to that. He wasn't even surprised when I broke the new to him. Truth is, he wants me to work with Centipede. He wants me to protect you, Ralph and the others…

\- Yeah, and who's protecting him? He's alone with that blond interloper and believe me, she's no help… Of course, he would tell you to go to us. He always does. Greater good and all that. That's the subway story all over again. Mr Ego has to be the one to save the day, even if he has to die to succeed. Do I have to remind you what happened last time we both let him down at the same time?

\- Listen to you, kid, you don't make any sense. Are you mad at me or at Walter? Are you even mad at him or afraid for him? What do you want?"

At those words her fighting spirit seemed to abandon Paige. She fell down on a chair, repeating the agent last words.

\- "What do I want? I want so many things that I seem to never get. I want my best friend sharing in my successes and glossing over my failures, telling me that I'll do better next time. I want the father of my child coming with me to meet Ralph's teacher and helping me explain why his marks are going down. I want him sharing family meal with my son and me. I want my boss devising a brilliant plan to save the team from potential disaster and getting us to give our very best. I want my lover holding my hand and..." She didn't finish her sentence, covering her face with her hands. Soft sobbing sounds escaped her and Cabe uncomfortably stood there, not knowing what to say. After a few minutes, he retrieved a crisp white handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to the sobbing woman.

\- "Here, kid, pull yourself together, make yourself presentable and lets discuss this contract. We'd better have it sorted out before the children come in. And I'm not referring to Ralph."

Paige took the proffered handkerchief, gave the fatherly old man a shy half smile and wiped her eyes.

\- "Yes, let's do that. I certainly wouldn't have any patience for Toby's interference in the negotiation. What's your offer?"

An hour and a few phone calls later, the two of them had ironed out the few disagreements between Homeland and Centipede and worked out a contract that satisfied both of them. Paige was reading the contract for the last time before signing it when the meeting room door swung open and Toby waltzed in.

The behaviorist took a look at the two people sitting at the table and exclaimed :

\- "Well, well, well, who do we have here, having a cosy little chat, without their friends? Our very respectable Mrs CEO is having a parley with the adversary without our input? Or is Cabe defecting and joining the bright side of the force?"

Both Paige and Cabe turned towards him with murderous looks but were beaten to the punch by Happy who delivered a slap to the back of her husband's head. "Cut us some crap, you moron… And you forgot to leave your phone in the box… again." Turning toward Cabe, whilst Toby was hurrying to put his phone away, nearly colliding with Sylvester in the process, she greeted the agent.

\- " Hello, Cabe, nice to see you. What are you doing here ?

\- I'll explain, but maybe we could wait till everyone is seated so I won't have to repeat myself ?"

A few minutes later, the team had been briefed about the termination of Scorpion contract with the government and their consequent hiring. They remained silent a few minutes after Paige summarized the new contract until Sylvester asked :

\- "How is Walter taking it? Is he well?"

The Homeland agent shook his head "I've seen him better, but he's holding up." Sly let out a long sight and muttered : "I hate that … we should have stuck together! We were safer in Scorpion..."

Paige gently covered the mathematician's hand with hers. "Sly, calm down! All will be well! We have each other's back, as always."

Toby interjected :"Yes! Let's keep calm! Phase 2 of Operation Centipede is finished and so far everything is going according to plan."

Happy answered :"So far, but Phase 3 is the really tricky one...

\- You're right Sweetums, and all in the hands of 197 !"

When Florence walked in the garage, the next morning, Walter was on the phone. She heard him thanking his interlocutor and confirming that he would call back in a few days. The genius then dropped his phone on his desk and looked at her.

\- "Ah ! Here you are! I think we need to talk.

\- You said so yesterday. We are supposed to speak of Scorpion future.

\- There isn't much of a future, I'm afraid. I've decided that the best was to terminate Scorpion 2.0. A few year back, Richard Elias asked me to work for him. I'm quite sure the offer is still standing.

He's in England now, but as soon as he comes back, I'll phone him and arrange everything. I might even be able to get you a job in his think tank… You're quite clever for a normal.

\- You can't do that! Scorpion means so much to you…

\- No, it meant a lot, once. But it's just a company now. And not a very successful one. Better to recoup our losses now than wait till the bank forecloses the mortgage. Anyway, it's decided: by the end of the week, I'll initiate the process of dissolving Scorpion 2.0."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Florence left, finally convinced that he wouldn't change his mind and that he would in fact terminate Scorpion, Walter let out a long sigh. The conversation had been a difficult one. Speaking of Scorpion as a mere company had nearly caused his carefully maintained mask to crumble. He looked around the empty garage, his eidetic memory filling it once again with those who had once lived and worked there. He could see Happy working out her anger on a piece of metal, Sly trying to keep his anxieties at bay by tidying his desk or solving an elaborate algebraic formula. The memory of the Doc indulging, without saying so, in his game addiction by acting like a living bowling ball brought a half smile to his face. The picture of his sister laugh, the first time he brought her here sobered him up quickly and he shook his head, amazed when he remembered how angry he had been when Cabe had shown up in the garage, demanding his help to solve LAX problem. So much good had come from this visit. It had brought to the garage his two favorite dwellers, those without whom Scorpion was meaningless: Ralph and Paige.

He suddenly realized that despite the number of lives Scorpion had managed to save in four year, despite the number of disasters they had successfully avoided, the feat he was proudest of was that he had managed to build a family out of a somewhat motley collection of social misfits. Even Paige, the most normal of them all, had struggled to fit in the world before meeting the team. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman and the most wonderful human being on the day they met, but there was no question that Scorpion had helped her to reach her full potential. No, Scorpion has never been a mere commercial venture, it was his family and, for this family, he was ready to fight.

With a renewed determination, he sat down at his desk, woke up his computer and started typing a few lines of text. He added a few pictures, checked his work and stopped for a minute, looking at a picture on his desk. Paige was looking back at him, a cheerful smile on her lips. He had taken this picture on Kowalski's parking lot. When she had protested that someone with photographic memory didn't need pictures, he had answered very seriously that he might want someday to show someone what she looked like when she told him that "the dream he didn't know he had was becoming true".

Judging by the look she was sending him in the picture, he had, for once, managed to tell exactly the right thing. He muttered under his breath "Soon, my love. It won't be long now...", and he pressed the enter key. He contemplated the result of his work: that would do nicely. Phase 3 had just begun.

When Ralph arrived home from school, that afternoon, he found his mother sitting on the sofa, in tears, a few sheets of papers scattered around her. Alarmed, he rushed to her.

\- "Mum! What's the matter? Are you all right? Is it your appointment?…

\- No, Baby, no … Everything's all right. No, it's your father. I just got a letter from him. He's the sweetest man..." Startled, Ralph was opening his mouth to answer when he suddenly recognized Walter's strong handwriting on the paper his mother was clutching to her heart. He bit down the answer that was coming to his lips and managed a feeble:

\- "How?

\- Cabe brought it to me. There's one for you too. Here you are !"

Mother and son then spent a few minutes in silence, each of them engrossed in the reading of their letter. Paige finished her reading first and got up, smiling to her son.

\- "Time to make dinner. What would you like, Ralph? I didn't have time to do a lot of shopping but I could make us mac and cheese. Or would you prefer to order pizza?

\- Can we have mac and cheese, please? I'm starving!

\- Starving? That means dying of not having enough food. You don't look like dying to me.

\- Listen to you! You're actually beginning to sound like Walter."

Paige burst out laughing.

\- "I did, didn't I? So Mister, mac and cheese it is."

Still smiling, she went to the kitchen corner and started cooking. A few moments later, Ralph quietly whipped his eyes with the back of his hand, stood up and started to set the table. The pasta was in the oven and Paige was seasoning a salad. They worked side by side for a while, in companionable silence, and soon dinner was ready. Ralph helped himself to a large serving of pasta, but contrary to his usual eating habits refrained from wolfing it down. Conscious of his mother inquiring expression, he explained:

\- "It's Walter favorite dish…

\- Yes, it is. At least for a family meal. It's also the only one he knows how to cook on his own.

\- Muum! You should trust him more.

\- I do! I trust him. I would trust him with an H-Bomb, just not with a chicken casserole…"

Paige voice broke and Ralph eyed carefully his mother. Her eyes were suspiciously bright and instead of digging in her pasta, she was toying with the ring on her right hand.

\- "Mum?

\- What? Do you want more pasta?

\- Mum, I haven't finished my first helping yet. Are you crying?

\- No, I'm not" lied Paige, just as a tear found her way down her cheek.

\- "Mum, you should finish diner and go to sleep early. You're exhausted. You've been running yourself ragged those last weeks. That can't be healthy. Look at you and all those mood swings. You're laughing and a minute later you're crying buckets. In a way, it's lucky that Walter isn't there. He would felt responsible for your state...

\- He is...

\- Muum! Anyway, you need to slow down a little.

\- Ralph! I'm not ill.

\- No, you're not but you will be if you don't take care. If you don't promise to take it easy, I'll tell on you to Toby.

\- You wouldn't dare!

\- For your own good, I would! Now eat your pasta, like a good girl!

\- Ralph Dineen! Don't push it!"

Half an hour later, dinner was eaten and the dishwasher filled. Paige came back in the living area and find Ralph rereading his letter. She sit by his side, brushing his hair with her hand. Her son looked at her and uttered:

\- "I miss him, Mum! I miss him so much. It has been 3 weeks, 4 days and 20 hours…

\- I know, Baby, I know. I miss him too, terribly."

Ralph followed his mother gaze and realized it was fixed on a picture of Walter, the one taken during their first Christmas together. Walter, wearing his silly jumper, was directing towards the camera an awkward half smile. It was one of his mother favorite picture. He suddenly took a decision. He jumped to his room, grabbed his laptop and declared to his startled mother.

\- "Mum! I've got something to show you. We have to go to Centipede's Headquarter."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mother and son were still engrossed by the sight on the screen of Ralph's laptop when Toby entered Centipede meeting room, closely followed by Happy. Ralph quickly pressed a key and the screen saver appeared, hiding whatever they were looking at.

\- "Ah! You saw it too! Phase 3 is on. Walter put the garage on sale!" declared Toby.

\- "Don't look so smug about it!

\- Yes, I agree with Happy! This building means so much to us. I hate thinking about it on the market..." a very nervous Sylvester had just come through the door, followed by Cabe.

\- "Sorry! Can't help myself! I love it when a plan comes together!" answered a very unapologetic Toby.

Suddenly furious, Paige rounded on him:

\- "You'd better hope that everything comes together, indeed! If you're putting us… if your putting Walter through all this for nothing, I swear to you that I'll make you pay for it.

\- And I'll help her."assured Cabe, gruffly.

Toby swallowed audibly and looked at his wife.

\- "Don't look at me! I won't help you there. You're enjoying all this far too much.

\- Please, can we stop fighting and go on with the plan?" implored Sylvester.

Cabe looked around the room and ordered

\- "He's right! Be quiet and let's go through the plan one last time. Happy?

\- I'm off to Kowalski! I'll stay until closing time and be there at the opening tomorrow.

\- Sylvester?

\- I'll do the same at Nemo's diner!

\- Toby ?

\- I'll be at the Nickel diner!

\- And I'll be at Denise's! Paige?

\- I'll drop Ralph back home, call the sitter and be on my way to Mama Louisa's Diner…

\- No, you won't. OSHA has just closed them down.

\- OSHA? I see that Mr O'Brien is at his old games again… What am I supposed to do, then?

\- Tonight, just go home with your son and have a good night sleep if you can. Tomorrow, you'll have to run Centipede all by yourself and look and sound as if nothing was out of the ordinary. A creditable company must have someone answering the phone… Don't worry, we'll keep you on the loop. Everybody remembers the code word?

\- Can anyone send me Mr Finley's phone number?"was the nearly unanimous answer.

\- "I still think that "The tuna leap at dawn" has more flair." protested Toby.

\- "It's also so much more inconspicuous! Because we don't want to be noticed, you remember?" uttered a sarcastic Ralph.

\- "Ralph! That's enough! I don't like your attitude, young man! Now, come with me. We're going back home. Time for bed!" admonished Paige.

The young mother left the room followed by her son, stopped at the door to pick their phones in the box outside and disappeared in the darkness of Centipede office. A few minutes later, Ralph reappeared, picked up his laptop and headed toward the exit. In front of Toby, he suddenly stopped and declared: "Toby, I can understand that those weeks in Centipede, without Walter to challenge you at every turn, have been very entertaining for you. But remember, during that time, Mum and I have been missing a member of our family. So, if I ever hear you making fun of the situation in front of my mother again, I'll go all Walter on you. You won't like me very much, I promise. Don't forget my I.Q is even higher than his." And, without a look at the other adults in the room, he left.

Toby had the good grace to look a little ashamed.

\- "I have been a stupid know-it-all, have I?

\- And a highly insensitive one. Can you remember me what's your specialty, again? Leave the waitress alone. She has enough on her plate already..." answered Happy.

Knowing perfectly well that the happy couple could keep on bickering for hours, Cabe bellowed.

\- "Enough! Everyone to his post. Now!"

Walter spent the afternoon and the evening sorting out things in the garage and filling boxes.

Paige's things were the first to be packed. He emptied her desk with reluctance, carefully putting the content of each drawer in separate shoe boxes labeled "first, second and third drawer". On second thought he added "from the top" on the boxes. He then carefully packed what was left on her desk and added all the small memorabilia of her that were scattered through the garage. With a sigh, he laid on top her picture that he picked up from his desk. He then pushed the empty desk against the wall and put the cardboard box by the door.

He then went through Sylvester desk, with utter care. Selecting boxes that were approximately the size of the drawer, he carefully laid down everything in the boxes in the exact place where he found them in the drawer. He carefully wrapped every figurine in paper before laying them down in a box that he closed tightly with tape.

Toby's desk was less of a bother. He simply emptied all the drawers in a big cardboard box and added haphazardly everything he could find that belonged to the psychiatrist.

Both desks joined the first one against the wall and he looked at Happy's workbench. But he wasn't feeling brave enough to touch the mechanic's tools and he decided, instead, to gather Ralph's things.

He went through the garage, collecting books, discarded jumpers, a few homework sheets, an earphone and all the paraphernalia of a thirteen years old. When he dropped Ralph chessboard in the box, he had to sit down and stop for a minute. All this seemed to much. It felt like the end of a story and he didn't want this story to finish, not like that. He shook his head and admonished himself. There was nothing sinister with his task: he was only putting things in boxes, it wasn't a burial, even if it was feeling like one.

He then started on his desk, this time sorting out things, and discarding in the bin everything that seemed not worth keeping. By eleven, he had finished, and when he looked around the office part of the garage felt that his work had been efficient. With the furniture stacked against the wall and the boxes neatly piled up by the door, no-one entering the premises could doubt that he was getting ready to move out.

He decided, not for the first time since Paige has left, that he would sleep better on the couch and got ready for bed. Surprisingly, he found sleep quickly without the turning and tossing that has been the norm for the last three weeks and slept until the morning. He went to the kitchen, put the coffee maker on and went back to the couch with a full cup. He was sitting when he was interrupted. The voice that he heard was expected but nevertheless unwelcome.

\- "So, Walter ! Long time no see!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

\- "Mark! What are you doing here?

\- Can't I say hello to an old friend? What's up with all the boxes? Are you redecorating? No, wait I know, you're moving out. I've seen that you were putting the garage on sale. What's happened? Was your little social experiment of playing house with the waitress a failure? Such a pity! Happily for you, I'm sure those simpletons you call your friends have been a great help in this difficult situation. You've done so much for them, I'm sure they've been eager to support you. The annoying hogwash the so called psychiatrist usually spill out might even have been soothing this time..."

Collins was interrupted by Walter loudly swearing and throwing his coffee cup across the garage.

\- "You've come to say it, so go on… You told me so… I was stupid to hope for a family… You know that everyone of them left. I'm all alone now. I thought that I could build something meaningful and help people. I'm a failure…

\- You're not a failure. You could do great things but you aimed too low. Why did you want an ordinary life? Why try to save a few lives here or there, when with your brains, you could help all humanity? I don't understand your need to help everyone, but if that's what you want to do there must be a better way than running in sewers or scrapping mirrors. Between us, I think you'll draw more satisfaction from a purely intellectual pursuit. In the long term, it would serve the greater good, anyway. And it would be more fun to work on it. Remember, when we used to tackle Hodge Conjecture or Riemann Hypothesis? That was glorious!

\- That was dangerous. It drove us down the rabbit hole and to the brink of insanity…

\- It drove us to the brink of knowledge… We didn't succeed because we were hold back by lesser intellects. Imagine what we could do without hindrance. What's stopping us now?

\- How could we work together? I don't trust you. I don't think I'm able to trust anyone anymore. I'm sure you don't trust me either. How do you know that I won't call the police and get you arrested?

\- Walter! Walter! Walter! You're so predictable! That's why playing chess with you was always such a bore… Do you really think that I'll come here without an assurance policy? Do you remember your neighbor, that rather annoying little chemist. The one that so helpfully declared her affection for you when you were in a middle of a row with your waitress? She was a marvelous tool, so easy to manipulate… I even managed to make her believe that she was feeling something for you… Probably my most successful experiment and the longest one too." Collins took out his phone and, his face expressing mock regret, pursued his explanation. He turned his phone to Walter. On the screen, he could see Florence working in her laboratory. She was measuring and mixing liquids.

\- "Anyway, she outlived her usefulness. So, I hid this nice little bomb under her lab bench. All I have to do, if anyone try to arrest me, is to press the button of this little remote..." He took it out of his pocket and showed it to Walter. "… and Kaboom...Don't worry. It's a small charge and I'm sure this building won't be affected. I'm not sure it's even lethal, but she's working with acids so the result should be interesting to say the least."

Walter felt his heart stop. So much for Toby's "fail-safe plan". He should have known better than following a plan contrived by the psychiatrist. What was he thinking? He wasn't, that was the truth. Terrified by the danger that Paige might be in, by his fault, if the psychiatrist was reading Collins properly, he would have done anything to try to put Mark back behind bars. With Florence's life at stake, he couldn't give the agreed signal and the team would never know that Mark was there. He started frantically to weigh his options. He could refuse Mark offer to work with him, and wait for him to leave the garage before trying to rescue Florence. However, he doubted that Collins would take his rejection kindly. If he was ready to kill someone who had helped him, what was he prepared to do to someone who had once got him committed? Anyway, Collins was mad enough to press the button just to make a point. A better way was maybe to pretend to agree with the mad genius and try to outsmart him somewhere down the way. Odds were that he'll find himself deep into the rabbit hole but he couldn't see any other way.

He shook his head dejectedly. "You're right, I won't phone the police.

\- See? As predictable as Halley's comet! We're going to do some great work together! But first, are you hungry? I'm starving. We should eat a little something before starting. After all, who knows when we'll stop? Let's see, why not fermented fish? For old times sake?

\- No, thanks. I'd rather have something else." Walter felt frantic now, desperately trying to find a way to avoid the train crash he was foreseeing.

\- "Walter, you love fermented fish. Oh wait! You don't have the money… I didn't realize that you where so hard up. Don't worry, I'm buying." Collins quickly composed a number on his phone, checked that he had reached the Nickel Diner and placed an order for two portions of fermented fish to be delivered at the garage.

Aghast and powerless, Walter witnessed the phone call without a word. Florence's death would be on his head. The irony of it wasn't lost on him. That part of Toby's plan was flawless. The signal was so inconspicuous that Collins had just given it himself.

In Centipede headquarters, Paige was sitting in the meeting room, her eyes riveted on Ralph's laptop screen. She suddenly jumped on her feet, ran out of the room and grabbed her phone. She frantically started typing a text. She was interrupted by the chirping signaling the arrival of a new text message but didn't bother checking it. She finished her text and pressed the sent button.

A few second later, all the members of Centipede where looking at their phone with a puzzled look.

Below Toby text asking for Mr Finley number, stood a text from Paige stating:

"We've got a problem. Everyone in Kowalski's. NOW"


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, sorry for the time I took to post this chapter. September is always a very busy month at work and I didn't find time to update. English is not my first language and it takes me a lot of time to read and reread and make sure that there isn't any mistake left. (If you find one, please, feel free to PM me and let me know). Thank you to everyone that posted a review, it's a great encouragement!**

Chapter 7

\- "So you say that Collins has planted a bomb in Florence's lab and he will detonate it if anyone try to arrest him?" asked Toby.

Team Centipede was gathered around a table in one of Kowalski's booth, at the back of the dining room. A frantic Paige had just explained what she knew to the others.

Paige nodded vigorously. The psychiatrist pursued:

\- "And you know that because..?

\- Because I…", annoyed by the smirk on the doc's face Paige concluded:

\- "It doesn't matter how I know it, that's not the question. The question is, how do we get Florence out of the lab and neutralize the bomb?

\- So, now you'd rather save the interloper than arrest the madman! I thought that you were mad at her...", interjected Happy.

\- "I still am. Even if you're right and she was manipulated by Collins, she had no business trying to snatch my boyfriend. But that's no reason to let her die. We have to do both. First rescue Florence, then arrest Collins. Anyway, we don't have much choice: if we enter the garage without defusing the bomb, Walter will try to do something brave and stupid.

\- If he doesn't try something stupid to prevent us from interfering.", interrupted Cabe. "Does he know that we know?

\- Oh! My… Yes you're right, he doesn't know. He's going to try something. We have to do something now.", answered Paige.

\- "You say that the bomb is a small one, so there isn't any danger for the neighborhood. There's only one thing we can do: it's to lure Florence out of her lab, without raising suspicion from Collins. That means we can't simply walk to the door and ask her to step out. Any ideas?", asked Toby.

\- "A fire alarm?", suggested Cabe.

\- "Too obvious.", answered the psychiatrist, "Collins will disappear at a the smallest suspicion. And the idea of emergency services invading the area would make him nervous. If you plant a bomb somewhere, the last thing you want are firemen canvassing the premises.

\- A phone call for a job?" proposed Paige.

\- "I'm afraid that's too risky,"intervened Sylvester. "Chances are he's monitoring all her phone calls and he would recognize our voices. Plus, if Florence were to get a phone call for a job, she'd probably run to Walter to tell him everything about it. Not really what we need.

\- So, what's going to drive the chemist out of her lab in the middle of an experiment?"asked a rather annoyed Happy.

Sylvester looked suddenly relieved:

\- "Noise! It already did once! Remember the first time we met her?

\- You're right!" exclaimed Paige. "And I know exactly what noise we should use. It would also tell Walter that we're having the matter in hand and that he should just wait for us to deal with it."She was looking at the other end of the diner, where a man in his early twenties was eating a burger while ogling her. She stood up and walked slowly towards his table.

\- "Hi! Ricky! How are you today?"

Ricky half choked on his burger in his haste to answer.

\- "Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you! I was wondering… How would you like earning fifty dollars? I've got a little prank I would like to play on a friend of mine…

\- Sure! What do you need me to do?

\- That's easy! You've still got your cool car with that terrific stereo?

-Sure, I do! When I'm using it at its max, you could hear it in Pasadena!

\- Just what I need! Now here's what I want you to do..."

Florence was carefully counting the drops of acid she was adding to her precipitate when she was interrupted by an awful racket. Some young idiot was probably driving down the street with his radio blasting at full volume. She put down her eyedropper, decided to wait for the noise to stop before going on, but judging by the sound, the car stopped just in front of her door and stayed there, music still blaring out. She waited a few minutes but when the first song died down to be followed by another one as loud as the first, she marched to the door, opened it and exited on the sidewalk. She saw a sport car parked just in front of her door and a young man looking for something in his car boot.

She walked to him, tapped him on the shoulder and shouted over the music:

\- "What do you think you're doing?"

The man looked at her, shrugged his shoulders and answered:

\- "Punctured tire! A nuisance, I've got to change it.

\- A nuisance! I'll tell you what's a nuisance. The sound that's coming out of your radio, that's a nuisance. I've never heard such a ruckus…

-Ruckus? Duh… It's a classic…

\- Classic or not, I expect you to shut it off. They're people doing meaningful jobs here. We don't want to be disturbed by your so called classics.

\- Well, Lady, you'll have to wait till I change my wheel. I love to work while listening to good music..."

Florence was opening her mouth to protest when she was stopped by Cabe's voice calling her.

\- "Florence! Get in my car! Now."

In the garage, Walter was still sitting on the couch, frantically searching for a way to prevent the disaster about to happen. He was berating himself for his lack of forethought. How did he miss the single point of failure in Toby's plan? Lack of communication between him and the rest of the team would ironically prove fatal. He had no way to tell them to abort the plan and to let him suffer the consequences of his failure.

A knock at the door interrupted his chain of thought.

Collins turned away from Sylvester whiteboard where he was scribbling series of number and looked at Walter.

\- "You'd better open the door, O'Brien, that's probably our lunch." He handed a few bills to Walter.

"Give him a good tip!"

Walter walked to the door and opened it to find a teenager holding delivery boxes. A loud music suddenly invaded the garage.

The delivery boy had a knowing smile.

\- "Ricky Smither is at it again! He did change his repertoire a little, however. Don't think it's an improvement, myself.

\- Oh it is, believe me, it is." answered a relieved Walter, picking the boxes and handing him the money. He then closed the door, carefully hiding his smile. The music blasting through the street were, unmistakably, the chorus lines of "Don't go breaking my heart". He might not know how but he was sure Paige and the team had his back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Collins finished his plate, gulped a mouthful of water and looked at Walter.

\- "Let's get to work. What do you know about the Cumbre Vieja?

\- It means "old summit" in Spanish. It's a dormant volcanic ridge on the island of Palma, in the Canaries archipelago. In 1999, an American geophysicist and an English geologist postulated that a future landslide on that ridge might induce a mega tsunami that would devastate the European and African coast before reaching the East coast of America a few hours later. This theory however sparkled a fierce controversy, and in 2006, researchers from the Dutch Institute of Technology declared that no part of the ridge was likely to break away in the next 10 000 years.

\- Listen to you! Your eidetic memory certainly comes in handy! What if I was to tell you that the Dutch had it wrong? There is indeed a fault in the ridge, a fault that makes it very unstable. I've got every proves of this. Look at them and tell me what you think!"

He extended his open hand to Walter. On it was resting a small memory stick.

The younger genius hesitated. He had to admit that Collins had chosen wisely. A purely intellectual pursuit certainly wouldn't have induced him to work with the mad genius. However, if the Cumbre Vieja did indeed pose a threat, lives were at stake, millions of them, maybe. And he wasn't in the habit of turning a blind eye when people were in danger. Reluctantly, he reached for the stick and was about to take it when something suddenly hurt the extended hand, before clattering on the floor, causing Collins to cry out in pain.

At the same time, the sweetest voice he had ever heard exclaimed, from some place to his left, in the vicinity of Happy's old workbench:

"Leave him alone! Next time, I'll aim for the head!"

Another well known voice added triumphantly:

"Well done, Waitress! Want to try this one? It's heavier!" He turned in the direction of the voices, just in time to see Happy handing Paige one of her beloved wrenches. His girl friend weighted the tool in her free hand and answered with a ferocious look:

"Yes, it will do, nicely!"

By that time, Collins had recovered from his surprise, and he turned to the two women, while asking Walter:

\- "Well! What have we got here? Isn't that your ex- girl friend, the waitress? She's a little clingy, isn't she? She wants to control you even if you're not together anymore. But your smart enough to choose what's best for you." Sneering, he then addressed Paige:

\- "There's no use keeping stalking him, you know. He's not interested anymore. I told him. Your like fruit punch, nice at first but not something you'll drink everyday. You're not clever enough to keep him interested."

The second wrench hit him on the shoulder. Paige had always thought that violence wasn't the right way to handle things and to tell the truth she felt a little ashamed to answer this way, but she had to concede that Happy anger management technique was deeply satisfying. More importantly, it was highly efficient as a decoy tactic. Both men were now turning their back to the front door which was slowly and as silently as possible opened by Cabe and the ramp coming down from the loft where Toby was trying his best to tread without noise.

Collins rubbed his shoulder with his injured hand and triumphed:

\- "See? You can't answer me logically, so you've got to resort to bodily harm to try to silence me. But Walter has to see that I'm right. He's to gifted to waste his intellect trying to build the perfect family. Especially with someone that would bolt and fly at the first difficulty."

Happy handed Paige another tool, a hammer this time, and with a disgusted look to Collins asked:

\- "Do you really believe all that rubbish you're sprouting? Did you really think Paige or any other member of Scorpion would abandon Walter because of your sick games? He saw through your mad scientist's masterful evil plan from the start. We never left, we just distanced ourselves a little."

For the first time, Collins seemed unsettled. He looked at Walter who had a wry smile and told him:

\- "She's right, Mark. You made a beginner mistake, entering a chess contest without knowing your opponent. You thought that you were playing against me, all alone and depressed. You were playing against Scorpion. And we never fail. So it's checkmate."

Right at that moment, Cabe's voice rang through the garage.

\- "Homeland security! Hold your hands where I can see them! Now, turn around and knee on the ground. Very, very slowly… Oh! and don't bother trying to detonate the nice little present you left next door, Sylvester is scrambling every radio signals around the garage, except our communication lines."

He advanced rapidly towards Collins and taking hold of both of his arms began to handcuff him. Meanwhile, he nearly shouted:

"Sylvester! We've got him. You can give them the all clear."

The second Cabe's handcuffs had closed on Collins wrists, Paige was where she belonged, where she had longed to be for the last 3 weeks, six days and too many hours: right in Walter's arms. So both of them where too distracted to really notice the irruption in the garage of the tactic respond team that apprehended Collins. They didn't hear Toby loudly telling the prisoner, just before he was taken away, that the master plan that led to his capture was his "magnus opus", something only a Harvard trained psychiatrist with a genius I.Q could have imagined.

They came back to reality when Cabe loudly cleared his throat and asked:

\- "Well, you seems to be alright, Son. Am I right?

\- Never better!" answered a beaming Walter. Paige turned in his arms to face the older man but he didn't let go. It was too comforting to hold her against him.

\- "We've done it!" whispered the woman in his arms. "He can't hurt us anymore."

\- "I'd say that calls for a celebration, what do you say? A cookout on the roof tonight?" asked the Homeland agent.

\- "Sure! If I can check the meat!" answered Sylvester who was coming through the door.

\- "Nowhere where we'd rather be. Don't you think so, Sugarplum?" added Toby, his face still wearing a smug smile.

\- "Do you think we can? Tomorrow isn't a school day.", Walter asked Paige, smiling.

She smiled back to him.

\- "Sure! Ralph will be thrilled. He missed you, you know. But we've got to put everything back in place in the garage, first. Congratulations, you did plant a very convincing decor. It's too depressing to see, however. I'd like to have everything back in place..."

The others members of the team agreed easily, but Happy stopped Paige before she even started towards the pile of cardboard boxes.

\- "Actually, the boss had the good sense to leave my tools alone, so I don't have anything to put back in place. I'll take care of your desk and Cabe could sort out Walter's. You could go to the loft, both of you, and check that everything is fine upstairs."

Walter was about to protest that he was fairly sure that everything was tidy in his living space when a smiling Paige took his hand and lead him toward the ramp, mouthing a silent "Thank you" to the mechanic.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As soon as they reached the loft, Walter started:

\- "That's ridiculous! Why would Happy think..." He stopped short, however, when he noticed Paige's arched eyebrow and her teasing smile.

\- "Wait a minute, you mean she knows that everything is in order. But why…? Oh! She just wanted to give us an excuse to be alone..."

Paige had bit her lips not to laugh aloud at the quick succession of expressions on her boyfriend's face. He went from perplexed to understanding to slightly embarrassed in a matter of seconds.

He stuttered: "She can't think… It wouldn't be professional. Not in the middle of the day..."

Paige interrupted him. "No, not that, Walter. She simply knows that we've been apart for a few weeks and that we've got a lot to tell each other."

This time, Walter's face expressed understanding mixed with a little disappointment. The result was so endearing that Paige couldn't help herself and kissed him softly. She whispered in his ear:

\- "We'll have time for that later, my love, when we are truly alone, at the condo. For now, I think we have indeed a few things to discuss." Still holding Walter hand, she dragged him towards the couch, sat on it and patted the seat next to her with her free hand. Obediently, Walter sat next to her. With a satisfied sigh, Paige kicked off her shoes, folded her legs under herself and rested her head on Walter's shoulder. She stayed like that for a few minutes, smiling softly but without saying anything, so Walter deduced that he was supposed to be the first to speak. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and started:

\- "May I begin by stating, for the record, that next time Toby devises a brilliant plan that means we'll have to sleep alone for weeks, we won't even consider it?

\- Well, we'll better not tell him this way or we'll live to regret it…

\- What?! No, … no, I don't mean that … As much as I like being intimate with you, it's not what I mean. It's just that I find that I don't sleep well when you're not by my side. So, do you agree? No more pretended break- ups? I didn't enjoy the days without you very much either. And I feared I'll miss your sonogram. I didn't miss it did I? It's still scheduled next week? How is the baby? Are you still experiencing morning sickness?..."

Overwhelmed by this flow of words, Paige lifted her right hand and cupped Walter's cheek. The gesture silenced him at once.

\- "We're both well, don't fret, you didn't miss the sonogram. And Ralph had me drinking ginger tea that seems to help with the worst of the sickness.

\- I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. You shouldn't have to go through all that alone once again.

\- Walter! You're not Drew! You weren't away playing a silly game! You were doing your best to protect us from Collins. And I wasn't alone. I had Ralph and the team. You were the one that was all alone. Why didn't you tell me that Cabe would have to leave too?

\- Would you have agreed to Toby's scheme if you knew?

\- No, I wouldn't have. I hated thinking of you all alone. But what I hated most was thinking that if anything were to happen to you, the last thing I would have told you were those awful things I had to tell you that night. I mean, I know they're not true, you know they aren't, but …"

Walter suddenly grew serious.

\- "Well, they weren't entirely untrue either, were they?" With a gesture of his hand, he silenced Paige's protest. "Please, hear me out, my love! I realize that when you said that my science lectures, as you put it, were boring you, it was an exaggeration. But there's always a part of truth in those, isn't there? And I'm a lousy boyfriend, unwilling to spend time doing things you like...

\- Walter, that doesn't make you a bad boyfriend!

\- A less than ideal one, then…

\- Do you consider me a less than ideal girlfriend?

\- No, no, you're perfect…

\- Yet, I wasn't very keen on going to that lecture with you, was I?

\- Your exact terms were that you'd rather be back in the swamp with the alligators, so I guess we could say that you were really adverse to the idea.

\- My point exactly! We can't always find things that we both like. A couple has to compromise, to do things together that they both enjoy, and from time to time try things that only one of them likes. Anyway, your value as a boyfriend is a moot point anyway, you're not my boyfriend anymore, remember."

At Paige words, Walter's had a beaming smile.

-"Yes, you're right."

He took Paige right hand in his and looked at the little gold ring on her finger. On it, two hands where clasping a crowned heart.

\- "Do you mind?"

She silently nodded and, very slowly, he took the ring from her right hand and put it on the ring finger of her left hand. Paige raised her hand and admired her ring, the heart pointing towards her fingertips. She looked at Walter, and murmured:

-"You know, this last few days, I couldn't really believe that we were engaged.

\- I understand the feeling, believe me. Would you mind terribly if I was to wear mine now too?

\- Well, men usually don't wear engagement rings, but we're usually not doing things normally, so...

\- Thank you! Would you… please?

\- Sure, where is it? Still in your nightstand drawer?

-No, I've got it there..."

To Paige surprise, Walter was trying to unfasten a chain that he was wearing around his neck. On it was hanging a slightly larger version of her ring. She took charge and quickly retrieved the small piece of jewelry. She put it on Walter's left ring finger and considered for a minute their joined hands. She then asked teasingly

\- "So, have you been secretly wearing it around your neck since you gave me mine?

\- No, just since… you known… that night… I told you that I wasn't sleeping properly. I had nightmares. In some of them, that fight was real and you left me for good. I would then woke up and you would not be there. Being able to hold that ring was a way to convince me that I hadn't lost you…

Paige was so saddened by this admission that her hold on Walter when she gave him a comforting hug was nearly painful. They stayed locked in a mutual embrace until Walter heard a light snoring. He let out a small chuckle. His fiancée had just fallen asleep on him. He felt so peaceful that, with the tension of the previous weeks ebbing, he realized that he wouldn't stay awake long. He took the time of setting the alarm on his phone before succumbing to sleep.

A few hours latter, Paige was awaken by Walter softly calling her name.

\- "Sorry to disturb you, my love, but it's nearly three and I thought that maybe we could… I mean do you thing we could… I'd like to… Please, can we go and pick Ralph at school?"

With a smile, Paige agreed to the genius request and soon they were parking in front of the school.

Walter looked nervous and when Paige send him an inquisitive look, he asked:

\- "You're sure that's a good idea? He's not going to think that he's to old to be picked up at school, is he?"

While she exited the car, Paige answered, smiling softly:

\- "I don't think so. Anyway, we'll soon know, those boy over there are his classmates. He'll soon be out."

Right on cue, Ralph chose that moment to appear on top of the stairs. On her son face, Paige saw the moment he spotted Walter at her side. A second later, the boy was flying down the stairs and running right into Walter arms.

\- "Dad, you're here!"

At a loss for words, Walter settled for enveloping the boy in a tight hug. And as Paige looked at the two men in her live clinging to each other, she felt the tears of relief she had fought all day run softly down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once back in the car, Ralph stayed silent for a while, watching his mother and Walter exchanging goofy grins. He tried to be patient. He could understand their giddiness. He, too, was very happy to have his family back together, but he had a few questions that needed answers. Of course, if Walter was there, it was easy to infer that Toby's plan has been successful and that Collins has been apprehended. His genius brain, however, needed details to be sure that everything was fine and that they could focus on building their family. First of all, he needed to know what was going to happen now. The most efficient way to know that was to ask.

\- "Where are we going?"

Walter, stopping at a red light, answered:

\- "To the garage. We're having a cookout on the roof tonight.

\- Ah! Okay!

\- Something bothering you, Ralph?" asked his mother, always quick to pick up on his mood.

\- "No, nothing really…"

Walter interrupted him. "It certainly doesn't sound like nothing. So what's up, Buddy?

\- Well, not much… Actually, I understand you've been missing the team and wants to spend time with all of them. But I kind of hoped that you've been missing us more..."

Paige and Walter answered at the same time:

\- "What do you mean, Ralph?

\- Oh! I did miss us awfully, too. I did miss us so much… That's why we're spending tonight with the team and the whole week end together, only the three of us, as a family. We've got a lot to discuss...

\- Have we?" interrupted a smiling Paige.

\- "Yes, we have, and we've got a lot of decisions to make.

\- Decisions?" asked Ralph.

\- "Yes, decisions. Mark won't bother us anymore. We can move forward and plan for the future. Where are we going to live? When are we getting married?...

\- What name will we choose for the baby?" added a smiling Paige

\- "Yes, that too." agreed Walter.

\- "And as much as I value the team advice, I feel that we don't need their input on those subjects." explained Paige.

\- "We have to tell them, though..."

\- "Tell them what? That you're getting married or that you're having a baby?"

\- "Both, I think." opined Walter. "I guess we could tell them tonight after Ralph has explained to the team how you knew what was happening in the garage. That way, they'll get all the news at the same time, and they'll have time to digest them before we start working together again..."

\- "That's a way to do it," agreed Paige. "But I'm not sure the baby would be a surprise for everyone. I'm pretty sure Happy knows. She won't let me carry anything heavier than a coffee cup..."

\- "And Cabe knows too," added Walter. "I told him when we were on a difficult case with Scorpion 2.0… I had to make sure that..."

Paige soothingly put her hand on his arm, but the look on her face told clearly that she didn't like the way that sentence should have been finished. Ralph unknowingly broke the mood when he reflected:

\- "Actually, I'm fairly certain that Sylvester knows too. Mum, he has been buying you salted caramel milkshakes everyday since the team split… That wasn't only to lighten your mood.

\- Wait, if you're right, that means that the only one that doesn't know is...", realized Paige

\- "The Harvard trained physician!"completed together Walter and Ralph. The looks that the two genius exchanged in the rear view mirror were quite wicked. If they were right, Toby wasn't going to live it down anytime soon.

On the garage roof, Cabe was busying himself around the grill. Happy came along, holding a pile of plates, and asked wryly:

\- " Are you making charcoal for the winter?

\- That's Paige's steak."grumbled Cabe. They exchanged a knowing look. "I hope she won't be long or it won't be edible.

\- She's coming, she's bringing the salad. 197 is helping her or so he says..."

Just then, Walter and Paige came through the door, both carrying food. Ralph was following them with a few bottles of soda. They put everything down on the table.

Walter took Paige hand and guided her towards the wall surrounding the roof. He sat on it, leaving the only chair for Paige, but she chose to disregard it. She stayed up, nesting in Walter arms, her back towards him. He rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her. He decided that the moment was perfect to share their news and looked inquiringly at the woman in his arms. She nodded smilingly and he cleared his throat.

Everyone looked at them. Ralph moved from the grill where he was checking his mother's steak and came to stand by their side, a knowing smile on his face. Walter declared:

\- "We've got some news to share…

\- Oh please, do tell, 197!" quipped Toby. "Have you imagined a fantastic new project for Scorpion? A new way of sharing the profit, maybe?"

A slightly perplexed Walter answered: "No! We..."

Toby interrupted once again :

\- "No, it doesn't concern Scorpion does it? It's a more personal matter… Did you two finally decided to live together? No, that's not it. Let me see…"

He looked carefully at the astonished duo. Walter tried once again to make his announcement, but Toby cut him once more, exclaiming ;

\- "I've got it! Paige's pregnant. That's obvious! The way your hands are laced over her abdomen, that's a textbook sign.. Really 197, trying to hide it from the world best behaviorist, you should know better.

\- "He wasn't trying to hide it, you moron!"interrupted an irate Happy, "He was trying to tell us. And the world best behaviorist should have noticed a few weeks ago, when Sylvester and I did… Why do you think Walter agreed so easily to your plan?", she turned to Walter, asking "Am I right?

\- "Yes, but there's something else. Paige and I, we have decided to get married. However," he added quickly, "before we start planning the future, I think it might be wise to spend a little time examining the immediate past. This grand plan of yours, Toby, was far from perfect. Without Ralph, it might have turned very differently. The issue could have been less then favorable.

\- Let's wait a little for that", interrupted Paige. "We should eat, first. Ralph would then have plenty of time to explain how he saved the day. I'm not sure I'll understand anything on an empty stomach."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The dinner was nearing his end and the team was exchanging witty banter over ice cream. Walter, however, was mostly silent. He basked in the good humored atmosphere around the table. He was glad to have all his family back after those depressing weeks he had to spend alone. He hadn't liked those days very much and he had to admit that most of the work done with Scorpion 2.0 had been a little subpar. He had been efficient but, to be honest, he hadn't given the cases all the diligence they deserved. Truth be told, those cases hadn't mattered to him at all. They were necessary to hold up their charade of professional rivalry but, without the team, saving the world was plain boring. That was maybe a little unfair for their clients, he thought. Of course, even a disinterested Walter O'Brien was more competent than most and he had a unique experience in crisis situations but their standard contract stated that Scorpion would work to the best of their ability and clearly, he hadn't. Should he gave their clients a refund? He'll have to ask Paige on Monday. For now, he'd rather avoid all work related concerns and focus on his family.

He looked around the table, taking a few minutes to observe the team. On his left, Ralph was trying to convince Sylvester that the ice cream was perfectly safe, insisting that the box was exactly in the state it was when they had left the garage a few weeks before. He went on asserting that it was highly doubtful that a man with a 197 I.Q would experiment with bacteria in food and put it back in his freezer. Walter made a mental note to prevent any contact between Ralph and any member of the VOR collective.

A little farther away, Toby was doing his best to annoy Cabe, while Happy and Ally were both trying, in their unique way, to defuse the tension. On his right, Paige was smiling softly, as radiant as the day she had told him that he was going to be a father. He lost himself in his thoughts replaying the story of this day that had been so fraught with contrasting feelings. He still hadn't processed all this feelings properly, but now that things were back to normal, he might have time to do just that with Paige's help. He remembered the facts pretty well, of course.

That morning, as soon as Ralph had left the garage, Paige had decided that they'll go and have breakfast at Kowalsky's. He had perfectly understood what she meant, of course. Just after the CLAM debacle, the team had determined that Collins was certainly listening to everything that happened in the garage. On Toby advice, they had decided that rather than bothering to find how he was doing that and stopping it from happening (an endeavor in which Walter was fairly confident to succeed) it might be useful to let things as they were and use it to their advantage. Paige hadn't been thrilled by the fact and from that moment had tended to avoid discussing anything personal in the garage, even in the loft, where Walter was quite sure that privacy was assured. Breakfast at Kowalsky's was, then, a code word for "we need to have a little chat".

Perfectly conscious, thanks to his extensive research in tabloids, that "we need to talk" was something often foreshadowing trouble in paradise, he had spent an anxious half an hour toying with his food while his fiance was enjoying a hearty breakfast without even hinting at anything. He had racked his brain, trying to find what he might have done wrong since Valentine's day when he had, after the second rescue of the day, somehow managed to articulate something that Paige had interpreted, correctly, as a marriage proposal. His girlfriend, however, had seemed to be in a good mood and he had finally decided that nothing really worrying was at stake. He had been proved partly right when Paige had finished her breakfast and had stood up. She had smiled softly at him and mouthed "I'll tell you outside". He had dropped a few dollars on the table and had followed her. As soon as they had gone through the door, Paige had taken his hand and had dragged him in a corner. She had kissed him softly, and had stood silent for a few seconds, playing absent-mindedly with his fingers laced with hers and biting her lower lip. When she had finally spoken, it has been with a puzzling mix of subdued excitation and hesitancy.

\- "Walter, when you told me that you wanted us to be a family… did you ever thought that this family might one day become bigger?

\- Bigger? Oh you mean like an extended family… We already have one, love. The team is family… Do you want them to play a greater role in the wedding?

\- No, Walter, that's not what I mean. Did you ever thought about having a child of your own?

\- What? No, I didn't… You know I l...lo..love Ralph as my own. I'm perfectly content with the family as it is..."

Paige had looked a little disappointed.

\- "You mean you don't want us to have another child?

\- No, I mean I never thought about it… Before meeting you, I didn't think possible for me to have a meaningful relationship with a woman. So, fathering a child was quite out of the question. For now, I'm still trying to understand how I managed to convince you to take a chance on me… So I guess I didn't think farther than that."

Paige had let out a little chuckle.

\- "And if I was to tell you, that it's to late to be thinking about it..."

He must have looked pretty confused, because Paige had this funny look she always had when she managed to completely baffle him. He had quickly replayed the entire exchange in his head and had reached the only logical conclusion. A silly bubbling joy had filled his brain.

\- "Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?"

Paige had nodded smilingly and a little shyly.

\- "That's wonderful! You mean, I'm going to be a father…" A thought had crossed his mind and an awful sinking feeling had suddenly dampened his enthusiasm… "Wait! What about Ralph?

\- What do you mean? What about him?

\- He's not going to feel threatened, is he? He was so happy when we told him that we were getting married. He was finally getting the family he wanted. And now he might be getting more than he was bargaining for… I don't want him to feel less w...wanted."

Paige had suddenly kissed him softly.

\- "You're such a sweet man...I agree, the timing is less than ideal but we'll just have to reassure Ralph that we both love him very much. You might even have to voice it, you know. But I have faith in you. You understand my boy like no other, you'll find a way. We'll tell him soon. However, I'd like to keep it from the team… With Happy waiting for her results, it doesn't feel like the right moment.

-You're right… Anyway, they still don't know about the wedding. How long do you suggest we keep it a secret?

\- Well, we could wait a few weeks… if Toby doesn't notice anything.

\- In that case, we'd better head back to the garage before they start growing suspicious… But first, I want to take a picture of you..."

He had driven back to the garage with the utmost care, just in time for Cabe's signature yell:

\- "We've got a case..."

Half an hour latter, all the team has been in a roaring plane, ready to prevent yet another disaster. Walter had been anxiously watching Paige, suddenly realizing that he would have to devise ways to keep her safe, when Toby had sit down in front of him and had stated :

\- "Ok, one ninety seven, we've got to talk..."


	12. Chapter 12

I **t appears that quite a few readers are confused. I'm really sorry, maybe the way I'm telling this story is a little confusing. To be clear, in chapter 11 and 12, Walter is reminiscing about what led to the implementation of Toby's plan. They're still one chapter of flash back coming where we get to know what Paige thinks of Toby's idea and Walter has a much needed discussion with Ralph. Then, we'll go back to the main story.**

\- Chapter 12

\- "Toby, I'm busy…" had answered an annoyed Walter, making a great show of opening his laptop. He had been very desirous of avoiding a talk with Toby. He had promised to Paige to keep her pregnancy secret and wasn't sure he would succeed if the Doc decided to psycho-analyze him. Toby had seemed to guess the reason for his hesitation and had declared :

\- "Don't worry Walt, I'm not trying to analyze you… I need to run an idea by you. I've got a plan to catch Collins, a brilliant one! I'm sure Sly would put the odds at 97 %!"

Relieved that Toby hadn't detected Paige pregnancy, he had decided to indulge him.

\- "What do you propose we do? We've been running after him, figuratively speaking, for six month and thirteen days… We've tried tracking him on line and even Ralph has not detected the slightest trace. It seems that we're running out of options...

\- That's just it! We stop running after him...

\- How are we to catch him, then?

\- Have you ever seen "The Ghost and the Darkness"? No, scratch that…

\- Actually, I've seen it…"

Toby had seemed slightly surprised and then had exclaimed

\- "Of course! Paige and her love of old horror movies…

\- It's very inaccurate, though… Adult male lions don't hunt together and that bridge… I doubt very much that structure could withstand the weight of the railway… to say nothing of the weight of a fully loaded train… It's even more unrealistic that this monstrosity on the Kwai River in the movie we had to see in high school. What has that stupid film to do with catching Collins?

\- It's the way they're catching the lions, Walt… They're not only tracking them, they're baiting them… We should bait Collins.

\- I doubt very much he'll be tempted by a baboon…

\- The lions were tempted by a baboon and one of the hunters… I suggest we take a leaf from their book…

\- Which book?

\- That's a figure of speech, 197! It means act like they did… If we were to have Collins thinking that Scorpion exploded and that we all went our separate ways, he would certainly reach out to you...

\- And why would Scorpion explode? It would have to be very convincing to fool Collins.

\- Let's imagine you've been more than your usually arrogant self and that a stupid action on your part has angered your touchy girlfriend… We try to give you advice, you ignore it as usual, and the fight takes cataclysmic proportions.

\- Paige's not touchy… I'm not easy to live with, sometimes."

The Doc had cocked an eyebrow and answered:

\- "If you say so, Walt, if you say so… Anyway, you have that huge fight with Paige in the garage, loud enough to be heard even if the mike is not near. Bonus point if the chemist is there to witness the fallout.

\- So, you agree she's on it with Collins?

\- I believe he's using her. That wouldn't be the first time he manages to manipulate people to do his biding.

\- I don't like that… I should have heeded my first impression. We trusted her. Do you realize we trusted Ralph to her care?

\- Relax, 197… Ralph is fine. Anyway, back to the plan… Paige announce loud and clear that she have had enough and she leaves you. And so do we, for diverse reasons. And then we wait…

\- We wait?

\- Yes, it shouldn't take more than a few weeks then for Collins to try to reconnect with you. Then you give the predefined signal and we catch the baddie… Case closed...

\- You mean I'll have to pretend for weeks that Paige has left me?"

Toby had had the good grace to look a little embarrassed.

\- "Not just pretend. We're dealing with a genius here. For this plan to work, you'll have to be alone, really alone until we catch Collins."

For the first time in his live, he hadn't had any hesitation to refuse to sacrifice himself for the greater good.

\- "Absolutely not! No way! I'm not doing it…

\- Walt! It's the only way! I'd do it but you know you're the only one that could lure Collins. Don't be selfish...

\- Toby! Please, the relationship between Paige and me… is at a very delicate stage just now… I can't risk it…

\- Big news Mr Big Brain! Relationship are always at a delicate stage. That's the essence of the thing, something you're building day after day. If they're not at a delicate stage, they're dead in the water.

\- Anyway, I don't want to be separated from Paige and Ralph for weeks for the sake of your plan...

\- OK, I'll come clean… Please, Walt, we've got to do it. It's a matter of life and death. You know that Happy and I are working on the next Quintis generation…

\- You had me cross all Los Angeles with your sperm in a container… So, yes I'm aware…

\- That was rhetorical, 197! Bear with me for a minute. I'm not really comfortable bringing your future favorite nephew in the world with Collins still at large… He might very well consider the birth of that child as a personal offense, not as much as if it was your child of course…

\- I don't understand… why would he think I was that child's father? He knows that my wedding with Happy was only for immigration purpose.

\- Really! Can you concentrate a little, Big Brain? I'm speaking of a child that you might have with the waitress…

\- Paige is not a waitress anymore, she's more of a project manager… Anyway, what about Collins and children?

\- They would be part of Scorpion. I'm quite sure a Quintis child wouldn't send him over the edge, but he would be displeased and a displeased Collins is a dangerous one. He might use the baby to get at us. And even if the danger to my child is infinitely lower than the danger your child would be in, I don't want to risk it.

\- I don't understand. Why would my child be at greater risk?

\- Because if Paige were to give you a child, that would cement the bond between you. Collins feels that Paige took his place, he would personally resent anyone strengthening her position."

At those words, Walter had been filled of the strongest fear he had ever experienced. The idea that his unborn child and his mother could be the focus of Collins hatred was to horrifying to contemplate. He had looked at Paige peacefully sleeping in her seat and had decided that he would do anything in his power to keep his family safe… even if that meant losing them. He was very much aware that Paige wasn't going to like Toby plans. And having to go through her pregnancy alone for the second time might very well cause her to reconsider whether he was worth the effort.

Toby was still speaking and, to this day, Walter didn't understand how a genius psychologist had missed all the fear markers his boss must have been exhibiting.

\- "Of course, that's not the problem since you're not even trying for O'Brien 2.0. But you should consider making a gesture for my progeny.

\- You're right, we're not trying." Somewhat pettily he added, in his head _,_ we're succeeding. "But, O.K, I'll do it."


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I have said that in this chapter Walter would have a talk with Ralph. But it appears that it would make for a very long chapter. So, I'll end there an postpone the talk.**

\- Chapter 13

\- "No! Absolutely not! No one is using my… Walter as a goat to bait that psychopath. Toby, if I were you, I'll keep my mouth shut…"

Toby, who was seemingly about to try and reason with Paige had prudently chosen to close his mouth rather abruptly. They had just finished explaining Toby's plan to the team and telling that Paige had been displeased would have been too much of an understatement, even for him. She had been completely and utterly furious, so much so that Happy had started to look slightly worried and had moved to stand between her husband and the ex-waitress. A frantic Sylvester had been pacing up and down the aisle of the plane, wringing his hands. He had even seemed ready to test parachute jumping in his desire to put as much distance as possible between him and the irate woman.

To be fair, Walter had been the object of Paige's fury quite a few times since he had met her and had always found the experience unpleasant. In this instance, he had been very relieved to be the only one in the plane at whom his fiance wasn't angry. She had been frankly terrifying and... amazingly beautiful.

She had been standing in front of Toby, clenching her fits, eyes firing daggers and expressing quite loudly what she thought of that plan.

\- "So you decide that you have to catch Collins yourself… Never mind that's he's on the most wanted list of a number of agencies that are better equipped to run after the bad guys… You hatch something of an elaborate trap to do that. And then you realize that a trap needs a bait. But a goat wouldn't do the trick, because obviously a goat wouldn't catch that sociopath fancy… Well, lets use something equally worthless, that we wouldn't miss if things go bad. Let's use Walter, he'll do nicely. After all, if the worst happens, what the hell! I have seen those National Geographic programs where hunters are baiting tigers and lions and a can tell you things always goes badly for the goat.

\- I'm hardly a defenseless goat…

\- Except against your so called friends, it seems! They decide that it would be a very good idea to use you to lure a very dangerous man and you accept without the slightest hesitation. Do I need to remind you that last time he wanted to make a point, he thought nothing of risking a nuclear apocalypse?

\- It's precisely because he's dangerous that we have to catch him" had interjected Toby, covering behind Happy's back.

\- "Not at that cost, no. How you can even think such a plan, let alone discuss it, is beyond me. You're proposing to put in danger someone who's supposed to be your best friend, who saved your live more often that I can remember. Let's try to be be rational here: a world with a safe and sound Walter O'Brien in it, even with Collins at large, is a better and safer place than one where Collins is behind bars and..." Suddenly her voice had broken and she had failed to finish her sentence.

Walter had taken hold of her hand and brushing her knuckles with his thumb, had looked her earnestly in the eyes.

\- "My love, it's hard, I know it is… But, please, you have to let me do this. It's not a God complex or my ego speaking but I'm the only one that could do it. I must do it… for our family."

\- "Our family?"

Walter still wasn't very good at reading emotion, but he had spend more time that was probably reasonable, during the past few years, to try and decipher every look Paige had send in his direction.

He would have been able to pinpoint the exact moment understanding had dawned on his fiance and she had figured out who exactly he was willing to sacrifice for. The feeling of fear mixed with defeat he had read in her beautiful teary eyes had been painful to acknowledge. It was precisely at that moment that Toby had chimed in:

\- "Yes, our Scorpion family, where everyone does his best and even sacrifice himself for the common good…

\- Stop that!" had interrupted Happy who had been, till then, mostly silent. "I'm with the waitress there. I don't like your plan. I'm sure it won't work anyway. Collins would never believe we could abandon Walter after everything we went through together…

\- Actually, he could very well work!" had retorted a defeated Paige "That's the oldest trick in every good swindler's book. Give your intended victim reason to believe that you were wrong and they were right, in other terms that they're more clever than you. I guess it would be as effective with genius, if not more. Collins is convinced that Walter and I won't last. If we pretend to split, he won't question it. And the more vicious and painful the split up will be the more easily he'll believe it.

\- So, you'll let Walter do it?" had asked Toby, cautiously stepping forward.

\- "I don't have much choice, do I? When have I ever managed to dissuade him to sacrifice himself for the greater good?

\- And you won't hold us responsible if he was a little worst for the wear as a result?

\- Don't push your luck! I'm holding you personally responsible for every hair on his head. If things go south, you'll answer for it.

\- We'll better make sure that our plan is foolproof, then. Any idea?" asked Happy.

\- "Well! I don't want to wait months to get my boyfriend back… So, we'll have to find a way to hasten the finale.

\- If I may…" risked timidly Sylvester. Than more quickly, he added "By destroying Scorpion, we're providing a window of opportunity, so to speak, for Collins to have access to Walter, without interference. If we were to announce that this window is closing, the odds of Collins acting quickly and hopefully unwisely would go up…

\- Yes that's right, but how could we do that?" asked Happy.

\- "I've got it! Walter should announce that he's joining Elias thinking tank and put up the garage for sale! Done at the right time, it should induce Collins to pounce." Toby had been once again looking smugly confident and Paige had glowered at him.

\- "And how long would be the right time?" had she asked in a low, nearly menacing voice.

Toby had gulped audibly and answered far less confidently :

\- "Two, three month tops!

\- What! No way! I'll allow you three, four weeks max. But if Collins hasn't shown himself in a month, I'll go and get my boyfriend back, no matter what.

\- But it won't be enough time… He's a master at playing with people. He'll take all the time he needs to assess the situation… To see if it's real.

\- Then, we'll help him assess it. We're going to start a rival company that will try and steal Scorpion clients, driving it into the ground..

\- Hem, isn't that a little too much…" had declared a very uncomfortable Sylvester.

\- No, it's not too much. I'm a greedy and vindictive bitch that does her best to have her ex pay for the break- up. Makes sense…

\- "You're not vindictive..." had protested Walter "a little fiery sometimes maybe, and you're one of the most generous person I know..."

Paige had smiled sadly and kissed him softly.

\- "Thank you my love. But Collins doesn't have the same opinion. He dislikes me and the more petty I will look, the more easily he'll buy the story…

\- Very rightly observed, Mrs Project Manager. You're very good at deception." Toby had been quite appreciative.

\- "I've been taught by a master." answered Paige gruffly.

\- "So this rival company, how are we going to call it?" had asked Happy.

\- " Can we call it Centipede?" had asked Sylvester "I've always hated them!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They had spend the rest of the flight going on their plan in details and making sure that everything was safe. It was then that he should have realized that there was a major weakness in Toby's plan.

Because Collins was so good at spying they had decided that for the duration of "Operation Centipede" they would operate on complete radio silence. No communication was to be allowed between Walter and the rest of the team, and the signal that he had been contacted by Collins would be given in a roundabout way. Walter would then call one of the take away places around the garage that sold fermented fish and place a double order. As that used to be their meal of choice when he was working with Collins years ago, it would be a perfectly inconspicuous choice. But it would be distinctive enough to alert a member of the team, who would stay in the diner and spy on the phone orders.

That part of the plan was perfect in its simplicity but it didn't allow for unexpected moves from Collins. Walter would probably have spotted that if he hadn't be fighting with something he could only describe as an E.Q overload. He had felt perfectly incapable of deciding if he was deliriously and quite ridiculously happy at Paige's pregnancy, deadly frightened at the threat Collins represented for the baby or profoundly worried at this pregnancy effect on Ralph. With hindsight, he probably had been all of that at the same time and his limbic system had probably gone in overdrive. So he had missed that evident weakness. So had everyone on the team.

By the time their plane landed, most of the plan had been devised. As the team was getting ready to step out, he had felt Cabe's hand on his shoulder. The agent had been mostly silent during their discussion, but he hadn't needed to speak. His hard stare and his clenched jaws had been screaming his disapprobation. He had looked Walter in the eyes and asked:

\- "Are you sure, son?

\- I've never been more certain in my live.

\- I'm staying… That's not negotiable."

And without another word, he had exited the plane.

The case had been a very easy and surprisingly straightforward one and a few hours later Scorpion had been back in Los Angeles, soon enough for Paige and him to have dinner ready when Ralph had been dropped at the condo.

They had spent the meal discussing Ralph's day at school and a few details about today case, but as soon as dessert had been over and the dishes put away in the dishwasher, just when Ralph had been about to disappear in his bedroom to do his homework, a beaming Paige had requested that they spend a little time in the living room all together, because they needed to have a little talk. The three of them had sat on the couch and he had looked at Paige, waiting for her to begin. However, his fiance had suddenly looked tong tied. So, he had decided to start, and looking at Ralph had stated :

\- "Ralph, we wanted to speak to you because we have news to share, big news…

\- Great news even." had interjected Paige

Ralph had looked first at his mother, than at his mentor and asked:

\- "Do you mean that Mom's pregnant?"

Walter had let out a little chuckle and had turned to Paige, stating proudly:

\- "See! I told you he was the brightest of us all!

\- I know my son's brilliant! But how did you guess, Ralph?

\- It wasn't difficult… you said a 'great news' … now… you already told me that you were getting married…That didn't leave a lot of possibilities.

\- We could have found a new house…

\- No way… Walter would never decide to go house hunting without asking me how I feel about it first. Anyway, when is the baby due?

\- He or she should be born mid- September.

\- On the thirteenth…" had precised Walter.

Ralph had nodded and seemed to loose himself in thought at those news. Paige had waited a little for a more vocal reaction from her son and when none had seemed forthcoming, she had stood up and announced that she was going to make hot chocolate. She had looked at Walter then at her son and the older genius hadn't had the slightest difficulty to understand her meaning. She had wanted him to speak to the boy.

He had waited a little, letting Ralph process the news and had started carefully:

\- "So, Buddy, you're going to be a brother… That's a surprise, isn't it?

\- Not really, given your and Mom's age, the length of time you've been dating and others factors..."The ears of the boy had turned a little pink at those words. "I've been considering the odds of a pregnancy quite high.

\- I guess you're right. But how are you feeling about it?

\- I suppose I'm happy. That makes us a real family, doesn't it? I mean we'll all be related by biology, now!

\- What? No!"

Ralph had seemed really confused at his answer.

\- "I don't understand! You're the father of the baby, aren't you? So you'll be his father, Mum will be his mother and I'll be his brother. It would be like a bond between us.

\- Yes, you're right we will all be biologically related to this baby. But it's not what's going to make us a family.

\- No?

\- Let me try to explain… Do you remember that night when Toby treated my hands after I had to jump from a burning plane?

\- Yes, he asked me why he needed to give you antibiotics.

\- That's the night I'm referring to. Afterwards, I read you a story…

\- Robotspy…

\- And you fall asleep on my shoulder. Your mother was looking at us from the doorway.

\- Yes I remember.

\- I was seating on that couch, with your head on my shoulder and I realized that for the first time in my life, I was really perfectly happy. On that night, I probably had a glimpse of what I wanted most in my live: a loving family and not just any family: us, you, your mother and me. Of course it then took me a few years to realize that I could have it. But I have it, now. You and your mother gave me the family I didn't know I craved until that moment. So, you see, even if I spent quite some time that very night to explain to your mother that love was an imaginary construction, I don't care what biology, or law for that matter, tells us. You're my son because I love you. And because I love you, I'm very happy to give you a sibling. Having a sibling was the best thing when I was a child, I'd like you to experience this happiness too.

\- You really mean it? When you say that I'm your son?

\- Of course, I do. I've been thinking that way for a very long time, even before Paige and I were together.

\- Good!" The teenager was beaming. "Then, when you marry Mom, could I call you Dad?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Walter was suddenly brought back to reality by a kiss on the cheek. Startled, he straightened, and he stared at Paige's laughing eyes. She smiled lovingly at him and whispered :

\- "Sorry to startle you, Love, but Ralph was trying to get your attention and you didn't hear him. Is there something on your mind?.

\- No… nothing much, I was just reminiscing.

\- Welcome back, 197", quipped a laughing Toby. "May I say that I'm very impressed by the efficiency of our charming interpreter's means of getting your attention. I might try it someday… only for research purpose, you understand… Ouch! My fourth rib is surely broken!"He stopped short, and Happy smirked.

\- "We were wondering, Walter, how you managed to warn Paige about the bomb? We had decided to avoid all communications. How did you do it without alerting Collins?" asked Sylvester.

Walter answered proudly:

\- "I didn't. We've got Ralph to thank for that! I'll let him explain."

All the team turned to look at the boy. He was smiling proudly, savoring his moment. He began

\- "When I first heard of this plan, I didn't like it. Not only would it mean that Walter would have to leave us for quite a long time, it would also mean that we couldn't be in touch. That was bothering me and the more I was thinking about it, the more I was considering it as a possible cause of failure. I tried to reassure myself that Walter had factored it in his risk assessment and considered it a negligible variable. Then, Mom told me when exactly that plan had been devised. And I realized that Walter had not assessed the risk at all..."The boy turned to his mentor and mumbled apologetically:

\- "I'm sorry, Dad, but you know I'm right." He looked back at the rest of the team.

\- "You know that Walter would risk his life for any member of the team in a heartbeat. But when Mum or me are in danger he would do so without thinking, and I mean it literally. Add to the mix my unborn sibling, whose existence he had learned about only a couple of hours before, and you could say that the odds of success would have been more accurately computed by Tim."

At this words, Toby nearly spilled out his mouthful of soda and looked at his boss with a mix of stupefaction and remorse.

\- "You mean that when I told you about my plan you knew? You lied to me about Paige's pregnancy and I didn't detect it?

\- Well, technically, I didn't lie. I told you we weren't trying to get pregnant. We weren't. That's a fact.

\- I'm loosing my touch. And to boost, I strong-armed you into leaving your pregnant girlfriend for who knows how long…

\- I guess you were too focused on your own baby project to really pay attention to my thoughts. I found it quite nice, personally, to avoid being psychoanalyzed for once… Anyway, Ralph if you had concerns about the plan why didn't you tell me?

\- I wanted to… But what good would it have done? You would have gone on with the plan anyway… And Mum would have realized how dangerous it really was. So, I decided that I had to remedy to that single point of failure and find a way to know everything that was happening in the garage.

\- So, you hacked my computer…

\- And took control of your webcam. I wanted to be able to see you, to be sure you were alright."

The teenager looked a little self-conscious and his mother shoot him a reassuring look.

Toby interjected:

\- "That's was very high handed of you! You could have jeopardized all the plan. What if Collins had detected your hacking?

\- Toby, please! That was me hacking Walter's computer! Collins hadn't a chance to detect anything untoward.

-Actually," interrupted Walter, "I wouldn't have detected anything myself if Ralph hadn't told me. But I didn't know about the webcam until now. I thought that I had secured it enough.

\- Well, there's a little glitch in your computer that I was able to use to my advantage. I'll show you. Anyway, my purpose was to hack the webcam feed and display it on my phone and my computer, so I could alert the team if anything unexpected arose. Two days ago, Mum was missing you so much that I lent her my computer so she could see you. That's how she learned about the bomb in Florence's lab..."

Cabe had a wry smile.

\- "You know that you're not supposed to snoop in other persons computer, right, son? I'm really happy you did this time. You probably saved Walter's live. And Florence's too.

\- How is she, by the way?" suddenly asked Sylvester.

\- "She's fine.", assured the agent. "Mad as hell at Collins, but fine. I think you were right, Toby, she was only an unwitting tool in his scheme. He posed as her friendly landlord and socially awkward as she is, she was an easy target. She's still being interrogated by Homeland but chances are that she would walk free soon. I'm not sure what would happen to her after that.

\- I can certainly understand how she was manipulated by Collins," mumbled Sylvester, "but I'm not sure I'll be comfortable around her for sometime.

\- I wouldn't say I'm a big fan myself," grumbled Happy, "but if we turn our back on her, she won't have anyone to turn to.

\- Well, that's hardly our fault, is it?" asked Walter. "If Ralph hadn't picked up on the inconsistencies in her story, she could have ruined our relationship." He took Paige's hand and squeezed it.

\- "Remember, I told you I didn't like her at the very beginning.

\- Well, you can count on me. I won't ask you to give her another chance." quipped Paige. "But that didn't mean we have to turn her out in the cold. Could we ask Richard Elia to find her a job? Preferably in Maine?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the last chapter of my little story. I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to thank every reader who took the time to read and review. I might have a few more stories to post. They would be little vignettes mostly, in the same post season four universe.**

Chapter 16

Walter Patrick O'Brien was living in an alternate reality, he was sure of it. It was already mid- morning, and he was still in his nightclothes, his stomach full of very buttery and sugary waffles, sipping an awfully sweet hot chocolate while discussing wedding venues, and loving every minute of it. On his right, Paige was scribbling a pros and cons list, trying to decide between an indoor and an outdoor ceremony. On his left, Ralph, clad in his pajamas, was doing his best not to roll his eyes at his soon- to- be step-father antics… But when his mentor triumphantly brandished a leaflet, declaring: "Look! At this one, ice sculptures are included in the hiring price. Those are romantics, are they not?" and his mother responded distractedly "We'd better ask them to use the ice to keep the drinks refrigerated, it would be more efficient...", the genius teenager dissolved into giggles and hid his face behind Walter's shoulder. His parents exchanged a puzzled look and waited patiently for the laugh to subside, before asking what was the matter.

\- "Sorry, Mom, Dad, but you're trying so hard to organize the wedding you think the other wants that it sounds like you've exchanged personalities… Not to mention that, if you keep at it, this wedding will soon be a certified three rings circus, and something everyone, except Ray, would hate.

\- What would you have us do then? We need to compromise to have a ceremony that reflects both of our personalities." explained his mother.

\- And I can't see anything wrong in trying to please one's future spouse on such a meaningful day." added Walter.

\- "Well, I guess that, if you go back to the basics, you'll see you want, in fact, pretty much the same things. You should make up a list of everything that is important for you in the wedding, by order of importance and work from there..."

The adults looked at each other, shrugged and Paige pushed her legal pad towards Walter. Realizing that his parents meant to make the list together, the boy decided to intervene once again.

\- "No, not this way. Both of you make a list and then we compare..."

Once again the adults in the room obliged. With a sight, Paige got up and draw one of the chairs around the diner table to sit on it. Walter looked around him, searching for writing tools. Ralph handed him another legal pad and a pencil. Soon they were both scribbling under the teenager attentive gaze. He suddenly announced, with a small grin:

\- "I'm collecting the papers in five minutes." When his mother started to protest that she hadn't have enough time, he disagreed:

\- "Mom, you had plenty of time. Believe me, if a genius with a 197 I.Q and an expert in social interactions didn't manage to think of something in fifteen minutes, it's not worth thinking about..."

The young genius looked at the chronometer display on his phone and declared:

\- "Time's up! Can I have your copy, please?"

His mother rolled her eyes and exchanged a glance with her fiance, and handed her pad to her son who had already collected Walter's. The teenager studied carefully the two lists and looked at his parents, a hair- brown slightly arched. His expression was so closely reminiscent of Walter's that when he uttered "See, I was right, but then, I'm usually am.", Paige had to remind herself that her fiance wasn't, in fact, Ralph's blood father.

Unaware of his mother's musing Ralph started to read aloud the lists, adding a few asides of his own.

-"So for both of you, the most important are the persons present. You're quite thorough in the listing.

Mom you want: the team, Walter's parents, your friend Amy and Ray. Walter wants the team, his parents, Ray and your 'friend who sings strange songs about space'. I should be hurt, none of you thought to mention my presence.

Next in order of importance for Walter: the date. I quote 'the sooner the better'. You should get your wish easily. The date is also Mom's second item with this precision: 'Preferably when I can still wear a nice dress'.

Location comes next for both of you. Mom, you don't mind, as long as it's not where he married Happy..." At this words, Paige looked a little embarrassed and shot a side glance towards her fiance who smiled reassuringly.

-"Walter is more specific: Anywhere, except Spring Street Courthouse. I'm going to go out on a limb here and suppose that's once again you want the same thing…

-Stop, channeling your inner Toby, please" snapped his Mother.

\- "Ha! I was wondering how long I could go away with it. I'm sorry Mom, but I'm so happy that it makes me a little silly, I guess. There are only two items left on both your lists, anyway. You both want good food but nothing too fancy. I don't understand why but you both seems to have an aversion to mayonnaise. And you want a good dancing floor.

\- Well, what do we do now that we have all sorted out?" asked Paige.

\- "We take care of the first item of the list and then of the second..."answered Walter. "The team would come whenever the wedding take place. But it might be more difficult for my parents or your friend. I'll phone my parents as soon as the time difference would allow and ask them when they can come. We'll then confirm that your friend could be there and choose the date. The date would then decide the venue..."

\- "So we can't do anything for the wedding until you phone your parents. How about we try to find names for the baby?"Paige placed her hand on her still-flat abdomen. "I was thinking… We both have Irish roots, can we find her or him an Irish name?

\- If you want. We could name a son Quinn. It means intelligent in Irish. Or Niall, the story of Niall of the nine hostages was a favorite of Megan. For a girl, there's Caoimhe. It means precious..."

Ralph who had opened a page on the internet browser of his tablet, interrupted him.

\- "That's a nice name. But I guess there isn't a lot of teachers that could pronounce it properly. Imagine what she would have to go through if, to top that, she's a genius. Maybe something simpler would be nice.

\- You're right, what about Aoife, then. It means beautiful. And it's easier to pronounce.

\- I love this one," exclaimed Paige. "And Niall and Quinn too. And I like Ciara too. That was the main character in a story I read as a child.

\- There's Cassidy, too. We could use it for a boy or a girl. It means clever. Or, for a girl, Sorcha which means bright.

\- I'm not sure about Cassidy. But Sorcha has a little something... Can we write them down and we'll choose later? We don't have to decide just now. Ralph? Is anything the matter, Sweetie?"

The teenager seemingly lost in his thoughts, snapped back to attention at his mother voice.

\- "Actually, I was wondering… What would be the baby surname?"

His parents answered at the same time, Paige uttering "O'Brien" while Walter offered "Dineen".

Realizing what as just been said, they looked at each other, quite perplexed.

Paige looked hurt and asked rather indignantly:

\- "Why wouldn't you give your name to your child?

\- Because if I do, and you take my name after the wedding, Ralph would not have the same name than the rest of the family. There is a far better alternative. I shall take your name after the wedding.

California's law allows for that, I checked. This way, we're all be Dineens."

Evidently proud of himself Walter turned towards his girlfriend and looked at her expectantly. He displayed an expression which Paige knew well and usually find quite annoying. It was the smug look he usually had when he had solved a problem he had been the first to anticipate. But this time, he had every reason to be smug. She was Ralph's mother and, happy as she was to be soon Mrs O'Brien, she hadn't spared a thought for what it would mean for her son. She locked eyes with the older genius ans whispered :

\- "Thank you, Love! But are you sure? That's a big decision.

\- Yes, I am. As a family, it's only right that we share the same name."

This proclamation was so heartfelt that it nearly brought tears to the young mother eyes. In an effort to keep it together, she stood up and declared:

\- "Well, if that's decided, I'm going to hit the shower. Why don't you use that time to find us a reliable property Realtor and we'll go house hunting?"

She quickly left the room, leaving Ralph and his mentor staring at each other across the coffee table.

Walter raised an inquiring eyebrow and Ralph explained:

\- "I think she really wanted to be Mrs O'Brien and also feels a little guilty because she didn't think about me…

\- I see…

\- But you know… There's another way we could all have the same name."

The young genius suddenly looked slightly uncomfortable and Walter quickly caught his meaning.

\- "Ralph, I'm sorry. As much as I would like it, it's not going to happen.

\- Why?

\- Because, for me to adopt you, Drew would have to renounce his rights. And anyone lucky enough to have you as his son and willing to let you go would be a complete moron.

\- I thought you had met my father…

\- Yes of course, I have..." The older genius suddenly stopped, catching the undertone. "Oh, that was sarcasm… Well he did left your mother, that's hardly proof of brilliance. Do you mean you think he would be amenable to the idea?" Walter suddenly felt strangely excited and hopeful.

Ralph get up, picked up his school bag from the hallway and extracted a bunch of papers.

\- "What if I was to tell you that he is? In fact, if you're OK with it, you've only got to sign those papers and Sly would have them processed as soon as you marry my mother."

Even with his limited E.Q, Walter could detect the boy tension. He was doing his best to act matter-of-factly, but he oozed concern.

\- "Ralph, I would be both honored and happy to become your father legally, if your mother agrees. You realize that we have to ask her, don't you? But how did you manage to get Drew's agreement to this scheme?

\- Well, last time I went to Maine, I discovered something about him that he hadn't tell Mom. I guess that he realized that once she knew about it she wouldn't force me to go and see him if I didn't want to. He must have thought that his best chance was to let me go.

\- What's so terrible?

-I have got a half brother.

\- I don't understand. We're going to have a baby. How could Paige be furious that Drew is starting a new family?

\- He's two days older than me…

\- Oh! Not good!"


End file.
